venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: The Trillion Year War
The Trillion Year War is a short story written by THEJJRAT. It is Rated M for mild swearing, blood and gore, tobacco use, It takes place in a Scootiverse-version of the BYW, following a group of Black Operation commandos sent in during a terrorist attack on New York. It is a tie-in with Fan: Ocean Man. Characters *Papa Acachalla *Sarge *Jacobs *RT *RK *Rider The Trillion Year War Manhatten, 2021 Oscorp Tower. It was considered a safe haven in whatever was left of New York. They had food, water, clothing, and safety. Big guns, really big guns, too. Nobody trusted them after what went down in 2012, but who else was there? Murkywater trekking through the streets and blowing apart anybody that even looked at them silly? Today, however, people were either forced out of the building or shot. The tower was in flames, and the sirens were going off like crazy before suddenly being silenced. The government was alerted real quick, from either the loud ass sirens or phone calls from short lived citizens. Team Zero was sent in, since most of the military were busy in New Mexico and Anchorage. They were respected amongst their Marine and Armed Forces counterparts, as they saved most of their lives during the bombing of Harran, and the SCP-008 outbreak out in Carcer City. Sarge was the leader. He was the oldest, and the most experienced. Nobody knows his real name, however, since he mostly went silent after he came back from Japan. Said something about an android with pink hair. He's decked in a nanosuit and a SPAS-12. Then there's Pops. Papa Acachalla's his real name. He joined Black Ops when he was accidentally drafted into the army, when tripods attacked Little Butts. He's the dumbest, the fattest, but he packs a mean punch with his antique annabelle. RT was the explosives expert. He's young, but he can blow up an enemy submarine in minutes with the right tools. For now, though, he's usually limited to throwing grenades and opening doors. ^ member section is wip "They have hostages, Sarge. Move in." Jacobs said over their radio, the troopers rappeling from their vertibird. "I went here when I was a kid, school road trip. Those spiders always freaked me out." Rider commented, killing a pouncing headcrab with his pistol. "Would you keep the comments for after the mission, Rider?" RK asked. Rider ignored him, as he was the clueless yet serious member of the squad. "Commence door breach maneuvers. Looks like they sealed it shut." Sarge, leader of Zero, commanded. RT, the demoman of the squad, rushed over to the door and placed a C4 right on the lock. "Y'all better clear out for a moment." RT said, taking a step back before blowing it to kingdom come. They stormed the building, turning on whatever flashlight attachments their guns had. It was dark, only the red light of the siren lighting up the room. "Somebody restore the power. They didn't want anybody getting in." Sarge commanded, before checking the pulse of a security guard. "They'll pay for this." Also wip The halls of the building where drenched in American and the enemy's blood, shotgun shells and bloody chunks of meat scattered across the once mopped floors. Not to mentioned the bodies. "Jesus, this place stinks." RT muttered, before hopelessly checking the pulse of an corpse wearing Oscorp combat armor. It belonged to a soldier, probably living there at the time of the attack. Sarge heard him sigh, and caught a glimpse of him looking at the body's dog tags. "Poor kid..." Sarge said under his breathe. "What was that, squad leader?" RK asked, having heard his voice on the commlink. "Nothing, just wondering who the hell did this..." he lied, before silently muting his comms to make sure that won't happen again. "Uh, sir.... This ain't good." Rider yelled, bent on his knees and poking a body with the nose of his shotgun. "What is it now? Drago-Oh my God..." Sarge muttered, upon seeing the body. "Korean, ain't it?" Rider asked, looking over his shoulder at Sarge. "That's a Korean nanosuit, alright. Cheap knockoffs..." he gulped, staring the body in the blood stained visor. "I mean, couldn't he have loo-" "If he looted them, Rider, that means he either went to North Korea or there's NKs in New York. I don't like the sound of either." Sarge said, before moving his CryFibril covered hands all over the body. "Whut's North Kor-rai-uh?" Papa asked, scratching his bald heald. Sarge pulled out a holotape from the soldier's backpack. "Anybody got a Pip-Boy? Anything that can read holotapes?" he yelled out. Nobody responded, except Pops. "I got a mean jalapeno flavored salt shaker, if that's whut yuh meen." "Damn. They're using outdated tech to confuse us." WIP Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:THEJJRAT's Fanfictions